Consequências
by Tati Black
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ginny fez as escolhas erradas, e agora terá de suportar as consequências.  Testando um novo estilo de narrativa XD


**Fanfic: Consequências**

**Autora: Tati Black**

**Resumo: **ONE-SHOT. Ginny fez as escolhas erradas, e agora terá de suportar as consequências. (Testando um novo estilo de narrativa XD).

**Ship: **Draco/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence e (infelizmente) eu não estou lucrando nada com isso! Ainda preciso repetir?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pessoas lindas do meu Core! Depois de um longo período de bloqueio mental para as fics, consegui escrever algo. Uma one-shot (\o/ Finalmente uma não-long), na qual eu testei um novo estilo de narrativa. Já li muitas fics maravilhosas com esse estilo, mas ainda não tinha tido coragem de escrever nada. Espero q esteja razoável.

**N/A2: **A fic não foi betada. Portanto, qualquer errinho, podem me avisar nas reviews que eu conserto.

* * *

><p>Não se assuste, Ginny, ao constatar que a vida seguiu, mesmo que você não se desse conta. Você optou por não vivê-la, deixando-se engolir pelo trabalho e pela rotina.<p>

Agora, com os olhos brilhando por lágrimas que não cairão, você percebe que desperdiçou o que tinha de mais precioso na vida. Percebe que se enganou ao eleger suas prioridades.

Do lado de fora da cafeteria, você observa aquela cena dolorosa: ele, feliz, com sua esposa e filho. Imediatamente, recordações da época em que você era a parceira dele e dos filhos que sempre sonharam em ter te invadem como uma avalanche.

Mas, hoje, são apenas lembranças. E seu peito aperta por isso. Dói lembrar dos bons momentos; porém, dói ainda mais lembrar das últimas brigas. A última vez que você olhou fundo naqueles olhos prateados invade sua mente.

Você se recorda como tudo começou? Sim, Ginny, apenas um jogo bobo de sedução entre dois jovens que não tinham nada a perder e tudo para provar. Vocês não perceberam na época, mas buscavam o mesmo objetivo: conquistar a independência e sair da sombra dos seus familiares.

E aquilo que era para ser apenas um jogo foi virando um vício. Vocês já não conseguiam se ver um longe do outro, e juraram enfrentar tudo e todos para ficarem juntos.

Mas você foi fraca, Ginny. Você escolheu o caminho errado. Um caminho que te levou para longe daquele que tanto te amava e de quem tanto _você_ amava.

Hoje, em pleno inverno e olhando através da vitrine da cafeteria, seus pés estão gelados, suas mãos dormentes e você se sente mais só do que nunca. Draco não estará mais ao seu lado para abraçá-la e aquecê-la.

Num rompante de loucura, sem nem ao menos ter consciência do que estava fazendo, você adentra na cafeteria. Os cabelos vermelhos, salpicados de flocos de neve que caíam a pouco, esvoaçam às suas costas. Seus olhos ainda brilham, mas você não permitiria que nenhuma lágrima caísse.

Ao chegar perto dele, que estava de pé no balcão, você segura forte o braço do loiro e o faz virar-se para si.

A expressão de espanto no rosto dele não te intimida. E, encarando aquelas orbes prateadas mais uma vez, você faz o que deveria ter feito há alguns anos. Você o beija.

Seus lábios frios se encontram com os lábios quentes dele. E como é irônica essa situação, não? Afinal, antes, eram os lábios dele que costumavam ser frios e os seus, quentes.

Recuperado do susto, Draco te segura pelos ombros e te afasta dele. Nesse momento, você realmente não tem mais controle sobre si, pois as lágrimas que você prometera não mais derramar agora escorrem pelo seu rosto.

Ele olha fundo nos seus olhos, e você percebe a mágoa que ainda existe dentro dele. E apenas aquele olhar basta. Palavras não são necessárias. É tarde demais. Você perdeu. Você, Ginny, fez as escolhas erradas.

Agora, só lhe resta aceitar as consequências.

Você fecha os olhos e sente as mãos dele diminuírem o aperto em seus ombros. Chegou o momento. Esse é o último adeus.

Sem querer ver o olhar dele mais uma vez, você se vira e sai correndo, da mesma forma como entrou.

E você vai voltar para sua rotina e para seu trabalho. Mas, dessa vez, sem nenhuma esperança. Será apenas você. Sem ilusões, sem sonhos e sem expectativas. Apenas você e as consequências de suas escolhas.

E Draco vai seguir com a vida dele, com a família que ele construiu. Uma vida na qual você não estará presente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero que tenham gostado. Foi bom me aventurar nesse novo estilo. Deixem uma review bem lindinha falando o que acharam (estou aberta à críticas XD)

**Submit Review para eu me empolgar de vez e escrever mais!**

**Beijooooooos**

**Tati Black**


End file.
